


Don´t Leave Me

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Fili is a jerk, Friendship/Love, Heartbreaking, leaving one behind, strengthening bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Fili leaves his One behind in order to keep her safe but she ain´t having it





	Don´t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr as a prompt but I couldn´t resist turning it into a fic :) 
> 
> Sentences:
> 
> “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”   
> “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”   
> “DON’T PRetend with me!!”   
> “Did I interrupt something?”   
> “I was trying to protect you.” “I’ll kill you.”

You stared at the blond crown prince in front of you fuming, you felt like choking him to the spot where he was standing looking your face little worryingly. How dared he?!

 _”What do you mean I need to stay behind?”_ you growled lowly from the depth of your chest making him take a step back, just in case. Fili knew you would want to be beside him to the bitter end but he didn´t want you to risk your life because of him, it was his duty to keep you safe. But he also had noticed that the closer they got to the Lonely Mountain their relationship was starting to chance, you were becoming little more distant every passing day and he didn´t know what was causing it but now that they were in Lake Town he had no time to start sort out yours and his feelings toward each other. He was more worried about his uncle as he had coldly said to Kili stay behind while he went with the others to open the hidden door, Thorin wasn´t himself anymore and he was concerned about that. Rubbing his face Fili took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain his point of view to you without anger you further, but the way you were glaring at him it was little late to be polite about it.

 _”Try to understand amrâlimê, it not safe for you to be there. I don´t want you to get hurt because of me,”_ Fili said quietly trying to soothe your temper but it did just the opposite, it fueled your anger even further and Fili was beginning to wonder was your mind somehow league with the dragon the way you were looking at him was starting to scare him a little.

 _”No! I don´t understand Fili! I don´t WANT to understand why all of the sudden you decide it´s for my safety to leave me behind! You sure wasn´t thinking my safety when we escaped from the Goblin-town, or when we were captured by elves!”_ you screamed at his face.

 _”That was different,”_ Fili replied looking stubbornly into your blazing eyes starting to feel irritated by your behavior. You blinked at that taking a step back looking stunned for a minute.

 _”How-how that´s different?”_ you asked cocking your to the side frowning making Fili sigh and closing his eyes stroking his braided mustache before answering.

 _”I knew you could handle yourself in those situations. But this is my uncle we are talking about, i don´t want to take the risk that something could happen to you because of him,”_ Fili told you hoping you would see the reason why he wanted you to stay and help Bard and his family while he, Kili, Oin, and Bofur traveled to the mountain now that Smaug was dead. But you just snorted at that crossing your arms over your chest.

 _”Highly doubt that is the only reason why you want me to stay,_ ” you huffed raising your eyebrow, clearly picking a fight with him. Just as Fili was about to snap at you as his patience was running low now but suddenly someone appeared from behind the rocks where you and Fili were trying to have a so-called conversation without anyone interrupting you or staring at you two. Both of you jerked your heads toward the person who was standing in front of you.

 _ **“Did I interrupt something?”**_ Bofur said awkwardly gazing back and forth you two.

 _”No, I think we´re done here,”_ Fili growled and moved away from you leaving you behind, talking was apparently pointless so he had no choice but to act coldly and hope you would forgive him once this was all over.

When he was on the boat with his friends he heard you shouting to him from the shoreline but he didn´t turn around to look at you, he couldn´t, otherwise, he would too break down and he didn´t have that luxury.

 _”Next time we see Fili Durin…. **I´ll kill you!!**_ **”** you yelled at him feeling tears streaming to your cheeks. There was no way you were going to sit around doing nothing, you needed to figure out how you were going make it to the other side of this cursed lake.

 

***

 

Later that night you sat by the fire Bard´s children next to you, you didn´t feel like talking but you didn´t want to be rude either so you just sat there listening to Sigrid´s storytelling chuckling once in while when it was getting little too excessive.

Bard came to you and touching your shoulder lightly he silently asked you to follow him. When you two were far enough so no one could hear you he turned to look at you.

 _”I couldn´t help but to notice that you and Fili parted rather bad terms,”_ he said quietly gazing gently to your eyes and you bit your lower lip thinking what you were going tell him. Sighing you flopped down to the ground pulling a weed keeping your gaze away from his. Without saying anything else, Bard sat down next to you and stared ahead waiting, he knew better than try to pressure you to talk something if you didn´t feel like sharing.

 _”I wish I had never come along this journey…I wish I had never fallen in love with a dwarf…I just wish he would talk about why he keeps me at an arm´s length,”_ you started speaking and now that you had someone to listen, you didn´t stop.

 _“I stupidly thought after this is over….. **I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”**_ you cried out covering your face with your hands bursting into tears feeling a desperate and utter fool. Bard didn´t reply, there was nothing he could say that you didn´t already in the depths of your heart knew so he just wrapped his arms around your shaking form and rocked yo back and forth trying to comfort you.

 

***

 

Battle was finally won, elves, humans, and dwarves rallied they force to drive the remaining orcs away from the battlefield while the eagles chased the bats away. You breathed heavily leaning to your sword trying to catch your breath, but you couldn´t rest just yet. You needed to find Fili, last time you had a glimpse of him he was riding a ram with Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin toward the Raven Hill. Straightening your back you looked around, there were bodies as far as the eye could see, elves, dwarves, orcs and humans and now it started to hit you like a tidal wave, what if Fili didn´t survive and the last thing you said to him was you would kill him.

That in mind you dashed toward the Raven Hill when someone grabbed your arm stopping you in the middle of running. The movement was so violent you actually fell on your back to the ground, making you groan in pain. For a moment you saw stars and shaking your head slightly opened your eyes carefully and the face you saw looking down at you was the last face you expected to see so soon.

 _”Fili…”_ you whispered and Fili´s face relaxed when he realized you were fine.

 _”Thank Mahal,”_ he said quietly crouching down beside you while you rose up to sit rubbing your lower back muttering something Fili didn´t quite catch. But then you took a double glance at him and saw how much blood there was on his armor, hair and his face.

 _”Oh my god Fili! Are you alright? Where´s all that blood coming from? You need medical attention!”_ you were nearly hyperventilating while thinking he was gravely injured and still he took the time to stop you. Grabbing by your shoulders he gently shook you snapping you from that freaking out state and looked into your eyes ever so tenderly.

 ** _“Breathe, okay? Just breathe,”_** he said quietly cupping your face stroking your cheeks with his thumbs.

You shifted your gaze to him and something just snapped in your mind. Pushing him away from you, you stood up dusting your clothes while Fili was utterly stunned by your actions. Standing up he forced you to look at him and grabbed your arms but this time there was no gentle touch.

 _”What on earth is the matter with you?!”_ he shouted at your face looking furious.

 _ **“DON’T pretend with me!!”**_ you snarled trying to get away from his grip but he had an iron grasp on you so you were stuck.

 _”What?”_ Fili breathed out looking you confused, he had no idea what you were talking about.

 _”You left me behind!! I thought you were dead!!”_ you screamed kicking him but barely missing his knee making Fili wrap his arm suddenly to your waist and with a yank wrestled you to the ground hovering over you holding your wrists so you couldn´t hit him.

 _ **“I was trying to protect you,”**_ Fili said his voice becoming hoarse and his gaze softening a little when he saw the agony in your teary eyes, loosening his grip while he leaned forward slowly.

 _”Well, you did pretty bang up job with it,”_ you huffed suddenly very aware how close Fili´s face was when you felt his beads on his hair and mustache hitting your cheeks. Lips nearly touching Fili chuckled looking at you amusingly.

 _”You really want to fight with me rather than kissing me?”_ he said with that husky deep voice of his making you shiver and for the first time you were speechless and he took full advance of that by pressing his chilly lips onto yours. Humming approvingly he started to slowly deepen the kiss letting go your wrists and you lifted your arms automatically to his neck pulling him closer to you enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of you.

You both were so wrapped up in your happy little bubble you failed to notice Thorin´s, Dwalin´s, Balin´s and Dain´s amused looks they cast on you two. It was little amazing that even if the battle was still raging on around you, you still had time to snuggle with each other and strengthen your bond. And Fili vowed in his mind never to let go of you again.


End file.
